Fairy Tail's New Sage
by Blindguy95
Summary: After defeating Pain, but before Kakashi can reach him, Naruto runs into a masked man and the ensuing battle leaves him stranded in another world. Can Naruto find his way home or is he stuck there forever?
1. Prologue

Prologue

A/N

Hi this is my first ever fanfic so please go easy on me. Currently I do not have a beta so if I have something wrong I'm sorry and I'll try to fix it as soon as it comes to my attention. I'm not sure how frequent updates will be and I'm not sure about the size of the chapters nor am I sure how long im going to do this but I will do my best to please you the reader and myself the writer! Please leave a review if want. Other than that, I hope you like my story!

End A/N

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail however I do own my ideas.

 _Breathing heavily a blonde boy of 16 years walked the path back to his village. He wore an orange and black jumpsuit with a forehead protector with a stylized leaf in the center. Fatigued the blonde grabbed a large tree to steady himself._

 _A man with an orange mask and a black robe with red clouds appeared above the blonde in a swirl of the air. H_ _e then spoke to the blonde, "Naruto Uzumaki, how did you force Nagato to use_ _ **Samsara of Heavenly Life Jutsu**_ _?"_

 _The now dubbed Naruto turned to face the masked man. Squinting his eyes upon realizing who he was. He was the man that his father the Fourth Hokage had warned him about, the one who had orchestrated the attack on the village 16 years ago._

 _Naruto replied coolly "I didn't force him to do anything, he did it because he truly desired peace unlike you. So who are you really?"_

 _The masked man laughed lightly before saying "Peace….. He didn't want peace he wanted revenge…. He wanted death to his enemies."_

 _Growling in anger Naruto prepared what strength he had left for another fight "You didn't know him at all if that's what you think. Who are you? I want to know the name of the person I'm about to send to the hospital!"_

 _Laughing at the threat the man jumped down in front of the blonde "My name….. It matters not to those who are about to be captured."_

 _Naruto brought his hands together before using his signature technique,_ _ **Shadow Clone Jutsu**_ _. A single clone appeared beside the original. Panting Naruto and his clone began to prepare a_ _ **Rasengan**. A blue orb of swirling energy appeared in Naruto's hand. __The masked man laughed again at the blonde before starting to walk forward. The blonde dispelled the clone and ran at the masked man._

 _" **Rasengan**!" yelled the teen only for his outstretched hand and then body to pass through the man hitting the tree right behind him. A large explosion of wood erupted from the spot where the blondes attack landed. Panting heavily the blonde collapsed to the ground, he looked up at the masked man only to hear him say "Naruto Uzumaki, you are now captured."_

 _Eyes widening he looked down at his body as it started to swirl into itself, he tried to move but found he couldn't lift anything more than his hand in a feeble attempt to protect himself._

" _NARUTO" A single voice yelled out in horror as his sensei, Kakashi threw a kunai at the masked man. The kunai passed harmlessly through the man but the swirling in Naruto had stopped. Naruto let out a breath he didn't even realize he had been holding, Kakashi sensei was alive again. Kaka Sensei would help him get home._

 _The masked man looked at the new enemy through his mask, both opponents blood red_ _ **Sharingan**_ _swirling into action. Kakashi jumped in front of Naruto and the asked him "Naruto, can you move?"_

" _Y yea, I think so" the boy replied before trying and failing to stand. "I guess not sensei."_

 _Nodding Kakashi grabbed his right forearm with his left hand before lightning appeared to cover his right hand crackling in the air around his entire body. "_ _ **CHIDORI"**_ _he yelled while running at the masked man expecting to kill his enemy. Kakashi's eyes widened when the jutsu passed harmlessly through. Turning around as fast as he could, he used one of his newest eye techniques_ _ **Kamui**_ _on the back of the masked man only for the man to jump into the air at the last second. Realizing he was now pointing the_ _ **Kamui**_ _at Naruto, Kakashi tried to stop his technique only to realize the masked man was using the same technique on Naruto at the same time. Stopping his_ _ **Kamui**_ _Kakashi then through another kunai at his opponent. Expecting the danger to Naruto to be over for the moment, Kakashi only gave a quick glance at the blonde before turning his head in horror. The air around the blonde crackled with energy, electricity appearing to flowing around Naruto as he struggled to move out of the way of this phenomenon. Eyes wide in horror Kakashi stared into the bright blue eyes of his student as he yelled out one thing "NARUTO!" A black ball started to appear behind Naruto and quickly grew to cover the tree and ground in a 6 foot radius around the blonde. Kakashi ran to Naruto at speeds he didn't know he possessed but it was useless, time seemed to be standing still for Kakashi as he saw the black ball of energy pulse once, twice, and a third time before shrinking into itself and disappearing into nothingness. The entire area here the ball had stood was now void of anything. A perfectly smooth crater was carved out of the earth and tree where the energy ball had been. Kakashi turned to face the masked man only to see him fade from view into nothingness._

" _Damn it! What do I do now?" the silver haired copy ninja thought to himself as a single tear of blood ran down his face._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N

Well people of FF I can honestly say that I now have a lot more respect for writers that can pump out 10,000 word chapters easily. Anyway, thank you everyone for taking the time to read my story! I'm still a new author so my writing style will hopefully improve, I will gladly take any critiques you may have for the story or my writing in general. Anyway I hope you like the first chapter!

End A/N

Disclaimer – still stands

Chapter 1

" _You will know pain."_

 _Naruto lay on the ground with his hands crossed one on top of the other and run through with a metal rod. His head was turned up to look at the woman crawling toward him, blood trickling down her face from various injuries._

" _Just stop, please stay away" the blonde pleaded his voice barely above a whisper before lowering his head to look at the ground. Ignoring the blondes pleading words the blue haired Hyuga continued to crawl towards Naruto._

" _Why, why would someone as week as you try to resist? Why would you fight me, when to know you'll only die?" pain asked quietly. Hinata raised herself up onto her knees grabbing the rod in front of her. Breathing heavily from the effort the Hyuga answered the orange haired enemy, "Because I'll never go back on my word, because, because that's my ninja way."_

 _Naruto raised his head up to look at the woman only to see her fly up into the air 20, 25, 30 foot spinning head over heels before being flung at the ground with a sickening crack of earth and bone. Naruto then watched in horror as Pain walked over to his downed opponent, withdrew a rod from inside his cloak and stabbed the Hyuga heiress right through the back. Naruto looked in horror before screaming out the one thing on his mind._

"HINATAAAA!"Naruto's eyes flew open in shock. Breathing slightly heavier than he would have normally Naruto tried to calm himself down. " _It was only a dream, Hinata is alive and is fine I could feel her chakra when I was in sage mode_."

"Who is Hinata?"

At hearing those words Naruto jumped slightly and looked around the room he was in. It was a small room with a window, the room also consisted of a dresser, a bed, and a chair. The dresser sat in the corner opposite the bed, while the chair sat by the bed. In the chair sat an old man wearing a white shirt with a weird emblem on his left collar finishing off with black pants.

Realizing that the old man was waiting for a reply Naruto coughed slightly before replying sheepishly," N No one, where am I?"

Nodding to himself the old man jumped up to a now standing position on the chair, "You are in one of the many rooms of my new guild building!" the man boasted happily "And my name is Makarov and I'm the guild master here at Fairy Tail."

Naruto looked at the old man as if he had gone senile. Guild? Fairy Tail? He had no idea what was going on but he had to get home to Konoha. "Old man, why am I here?" Naruto asked the guild master seriously.

Sighing Makarov took a swig of a mug he had pulled up from inside the chair. "Firstly, what is your name?"

Grinning Naruto laughed and said happily, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki" before sticking out his hand.

Taking the outstretched hand Makarov shook it firmly before containing "well Naruto, three days ago a loud crash was heard in the woods behind the guild hall. After searching for an hour we came upon you laying on the ground with part of a tree and a large amount of dirt beside you."

Frowning Naruto asked, "There wasn't anything else? Nothing at all?"

Shaking his head no the master was about to say something before stopping and thinking about something. Finally speaking he said, "There was one thing that stood out to me."

Turning his head to face the guild master fully Naruto listened intently. "The tree and dirt found next to you looked to be carved into a complete semi-circle."

Naruto looked at the old man carefully before scratching the back of his head sheepishly and saying, "Heh so what's a semi-circle again?"

Face faulting at this the old man walked toward the blonde only to step off the chair ad fall to the floor in a jumble. Grumbling unintelligible words to himself Makarov stood up and patted himself down. "Listen closely, a semi-circle is like a scoop of ice-cream on a cone. It's rounded on top but flat on the bottom. Get it?"

Nodding Naruto pictured a perfect ice-cream cone in his head with a beautiful top layer of vanilla covering a larger layer of chocolate below. At this thought Naruto's stomach let out the most unnatural sound the blonde had potentially ever heard. Laughing at the blondes stomach Makarov asked "How about we finish this up after some food I'm positively starving!"

Nodding in agreement Naruto with Makarov leading the way, headed for the guild mess hall.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So where are you from Naruto?" a silver haired girl of about 16 to 17 asked the blonde. "mmhmmmhm" was the unintelligible reply from said blonde due to the unnatural amount of food he was stuffing into his mouth.

"Let the boy be Mira, he hasn't eaten in at least three days" Makarov said from atop the bar where he was drinking his alcohol. "Poooophh, I was only curious master" the silver haired woman pouted from behind the bar.

"More please!" Naruto demanded holding his plate out to be refilled. Sighing Mira took the empty plate to refill and handed it back to Naruto before saying "This is the sixth plate of food you've had already! You're worse than Natsu!"

Looking around Naruto had to ask "who's Natsu?" instead of Mirajane, Makarov answered with tears pouring out of his eyes "N Natsu is the reason the guild is going to go bankrupt!"

Looking at the crying old man Naruto just shrugged his shoulders and dug into another plate of food.

XXXXXXXXXX

Six plates of food later Naruto patted his now full tummy before burping happily. He then turned to look around the guild hall which he now noticed was in the middle of an all-out war. Tables and chairs were flying around the room and people were jumping into battle, punching and kicking each other. The only weird thing about sight was that everyone had a huge smile on their face. The blonde ninja turned to face the people beside him. There was Makarov and Mirajane but on down further there was a woman drinking out of a large wooden barrel. Naruto assumed the barrel contained alcohol but wasn't 100% sure. Just past the alcoholic there was a large muscular man screaming about being a man.

"So I take it this is normal?" he said motioning toward the battle.

Nodding her head yes Mirajane asked the question that she had been holding in while Naruto ate. "So Naruto, where are you from?"

Naruto looked at the girl and pointed at his headband, "I'm from Konoha." He then frowned "Actually where is this guild thing at?"

Makarov answered the question "The guild is Fairy Tail and it's located in Magnolia town on the eastern area of Fiore."

Utterly confused Naruto tried to remember the geography Pervy Sage had drilled into him on their travels. Thinking out loud Naruto mussed, "it's got to be one of the smaller nations because I don't recognize a Fiore."

Laughing Mirajane poked the blonde on the back "You've never heard of Fiore? It's one of the largest nations on the continent!"

Naruto frowned at this "Ok, so how do I get to the Land of Fire from here?"

Mirajane looked at Naruto with confusion "Land of Fire? What's that?"

Naruto laughed loudly thinking that it was all a joke "Oh god, I thought Sai was bad at jokes hahaha"

"Naruto, were not joking. There is no Land of Fire." Hearing the serious voice of the master Naruto's laughter quickly died down. " _If they're not joking what does that mean?_ "

Naruto seemed to drift off into thought as he stared at the battle happening in front of him. Time ticked by slowly for the blonde as he tried to figure out his predicament. " _Kakashi was fighting that masked man. His jutsu seemed to pass through him harmlessly. Kaka sensei was using his_ _ **Kamui**_ _on the masked guy and then electricity started flowing around me. Even more electricity than when Kakashi sensei uses his_ _ **Chidori**_ _! Before I could move I was swallowed in black. Just what the hell happened?"_ Suddenly a voice and a pat on the shoulder broke him out of his inner turmoil. "Naruto, come into my office and we will try and figure out what's happened." Naruto looked over at the old man standing on the bar before nodding his head in agreement.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N

Well, I'm back with another chapter and it's over 2,000 words! (I'm excited) first I want to say thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this far into my story it really means a lot to me. Also thank you to everyone who have Favorited/Followed/Reviewed it makes me happy to know you enjoyed my story enough to do that. There were a few reviews that asked some questions so I'm going to answer them now.

Pairings are undecided but I do have a general idea of how I want them to go. Your opinions do matter so leave a review with what you want and it might happen.

I was asked if Naruto will become friends with Kuruma and be able to use his powers, the answer to that is yes, but not right away. Remember, right now Kuruma hates everything and everyone. Naruto doesn't exactly like the Kyubi either… but it will happen eventually.

Now on with the story!

End A/N

Disclaimer – still stands

Chapter 2

Makarov's office was quite large, with a wooden desk in the middle facing the wall and door with a window right behind the guild masters chair. There were two chairs with padded seats stationed in front of the desk with ample standing room surrounding them.

Makarov walked to his chair and motioned for Naruto to take a seat. Naruto sat down, sinking into the padding slightly. Clearing his throat nervously Naruto asks, "Say old man, you've really never heard of the Elemental Nations?"

Shaking his head no the guild master then asks a question of his own, "Naruto, while I am curious to know about where you came from and how you came to be here, I also want to know how you came to be so injured. When we found you, your body was covered in many lacerations and you had a lot of dried blood covering your body. Your clothes were torn in multiple places as well."

Looking down at his lap the blonde sighed internally before thinking to himself " _What to say…. What to say."_ Looking up Naruto decided to answer as truthfully as he could without revealing the Kyubi to the old man.

"My village, Konoha, was attacked by a man named Pain. This man was really powerful and he killed a lot of the villagers and ninja." Naruto started not catching the sharp look Makarov gave him at the word ninja. "I was away at the time when he started his attack and by the time I got there the village was barely anything more than a large hole in the ground. Long story short I fought Pain and won."

Still looking at the boy closely Makarov nodded his head in acknowledgement and silent acceptance at the blondes skimping of details.

"So you fought this powerful person, Pain I believe?" Makarov inquired. Naruto nodded his head in a yes before Makarov continued, "Who had destroyed your village and won. Now that I understand your injuries how did you end up here?"

Naruto looked thoughtful for a silent moment before telling about old guild master, "I was making my way home after my final confrontation with Nagato" at Makarov's confused look Naruto held up a hand to wait, "and visiting my master's grave when a masked man appeared above me. We got into a fight but I was really weak at the time" Naruto clenched his hands at this, "I attacked him but my attack just went through him. After the attack I collapsed out of lack of energy and couldn't move. I was just about to be captured when my sensei came in and saved me. They fought for a bit with Kakashi sensei having the same luck with his attacks as I did. Then I was surrounded by electricity in the air before everything went black. The next thing I know I'm lying in bed here at your guild."

Makarov closed his eyes before taking a moment for the information to sink in. Opening his eyes Makarov looked at the blonde before sighing heavily "You're going to be alt of work. You said a new name, Nagato, and something about being captured. What was that?"

Cursing internally at that being captured slip up Naruto just scratched the back of his head sheepishly before saying "Village secrets and stuff. Nagato was the person controlling Pain. I talked to him and in the end right before he died he used a jutsu to bring everyone he had killed back to life. That's why my sensei was able to help me with the masked man."

Makarov's eyes narrowed at the thought of re animating the dead, before storing that tidbit for a later discussion. Makarov was just about to say something else but a knock at the door interrupted him.

"Enter"

Naruto and Makarov turned to see Mirajane standing in the doorway holding a tray with two glasses of water on it. "I brought you both some water master. I thought you two might be thirsty"

Nodding at the Mirajane, Makarov took a glass and looked at Naruto who then reached for his own.

"Well I need to get back to the bar. Gajeel is going to sing his new song for us and I don't want to miss it!" the silver haired girl said with a large smile on her face before closing the door behind her.

Makarov sipped his glass slowly while Naruto took a large gulp of his.

"So this electricity" Makarov began. Catching the blonde's attention Makarov continued, "You said it appeared around you. Any idea why? And how did it look when it was around you?"

Thinking back to the time it happened, Naruto shrugged his shoulders. Naruto's eyes widened before looking down at his stomach. He had remembered the swirling in his stomach that looked like Kakashi's **Kamui.** He looked at Makarov happily before saying "I remember! It was right before the electricity started to appear! A **kamui** was being used on me!"

Confused Makarov asked the only question he could, "What's a **Kamui**?"

Now Naruto looked confused, he opened his mouth and closed it several times before finally speaking, "I don't know exactly. It was one of Kaka Sensei's abilities though. But he wasn't facing me when it started so it must've been the masked guy who used it!"

Naruto cursed under his breathe before his eyes widened. Naruto stood up and stretched before heading to the door stopping just short of it. "Thanks old man for the talk, I just remembered a way to get home!"

Raising an eyebrow Makarov jumped off his chair and followed the boy through the throng of guild members, who were throwing objects at a man in a white suit on a stage. Stopping outside Naruto looked around for a spot big enough for what he wanted to do. Seeing a spot that was big enough Naruto headed that way. Naruto turned around to tell the guild master to back up a little only to see that he had gathered a crowd. There was a short petite girl wearing an orange shoulder strap dress with blue shoulder length hair standing in the front of the crowd slightly behind Makarov. Flanking her were two men of average height. Standing to the left of the left most man was Mirajane. Behind them a small crowd was forming but Naruto didn't take the time to really take in their appearance. "Have everyone stand back." Naruto ordered the short balding guild master. Not waiting for an answer Naruto turned back to face away from the crowd thus missing the tick mark that had appeared on Makarov's head.

Biting his thumb Naruto's hands were a blur as he went through the required hand signs. Naruto slammed his hand on the ground while yelling **Summoning jutsu**! A large circle of letters about twice the size of his hand appeared with Naruto's hand as the center but nothing else happened. Standing up Naruto went through the steps again only to get the same result. Shaking his head Naruto went through the signs another two times increasing the amount of chakra used only to be met with the same failure. Now starting his 5th try Naruto went to bite his thumb again only to have a hand grab his arm. Looking down Naruto saw Makarov shake his head before saying, "Whatever you're trying to do it's not working. Stop your just hurting yourself."

Naruto sunk to his knees, hands falling into his lap. It hadn't really set in until now, he had just thought it was all an elaborate joke, but he can't summon any toads. He could always summon a toad even a little one, but all he was getting now was absolutely nothing.

As Naruto sat there on the ground in front of the group of whispering individuals all he could think was, " _Where the hell am I?_ "

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was back in Makarov's office, sitting in the same chair as before. Makarov sat across from him and was now drinking out of a mug, having exchanged the water for alcohol on the way back in.

" So Naruto, what was that technique you used outside?" the guild master asked in between sips of alcohol.

Eyes downcast Naruto replied offhandedly, "That was my **summoning jutsu**. I use it to summon toads to help in battle or for anything else I guess."

Makarov nodded accepting this information and was about to ask another question when a knock was heard on the door.

"Enter"

The door opened revealing the girl Naruto had seen outside. Walking up to the blonde she smiled sweetly before holding out her hand, "My name is Levy Mcgarden."

Naruto looked at the outstretched hand for a second before taking it into his own "Naruto Uzumaki"

Smiling still, the now named Levy took the seat next to Naruto. "Master may I ask him a question?" nodding his accent Makarov watched through one open eye.

"So Naruto, what was that earlier? Was that a rune magic? What were those letters? Why did you bite your thumb?" the petite girl asked ignoring Naruto's gapping mouth.

"Uhh, that was my **Summoning jutsu.** " Naruto answered not understanding the rest of the questions.

"What's it do? How's it work? Is it a spell or rune magic?" the blue haired girl asked quickly.

Frowning Naruto tried to process the questions. "I use it to summon toads. Uhh I don't know for sure. I think Pervy Sage said something about space time something but I don't understand that stuff. And what's rune magic?" the blonde answered as best he could while throwing in his own question as well.

Levy didn't answer Naruto's question, instead she stood and ran out of the room. Naruto gave a confused look to Makarov who just snorted at him. Before Naruto could say anything Levy ran back in holding an armful of books. Naruto peered at the books curiously.

Opening a book, levy showed the contents to Naruto. Naruto stared at the book in utter confusion.

"You mentioned space-time and summoning right Naruto?" Not waiting for an answer levy plowed on excitedly, "That got me thinking, if you utilize space-time to summon these toads then that means you're basically causing a mini wormhole!"

Naruto sat in his chair facing Levy with a look of utter confusion. "I don't know Levy that may be what it is."

Nodding her head Levy then turned away from the book to look at Naruto. "So this summoning thing has worked before right?" she inquired of the dumbfounded blonde. "Y Yea" was the response."

"Well a wormhole in a simple explanation works like this. Take a piece of paper that's completely flat, you are on one end and you want to go to the other end. If you fold the paper to where you are standing and the place you want to go are touching, you can then move onto that location and skip the time and distance you would have to travel normally." Levy described in the simplest way she could think of.

Naruto looked at the girl and then at Makarov and back to the girl somewhat understanding what she meant. "Okay that kind of makes sense but why isn't it working now."

"Naruto, you said that you were surrounded by electricity and then your surroundings went black right?" Makarov interjected at this point. Nodding his head in agreement Naruto looked between the other two people in the room.

Levy scratched her chin while flipping through another book. "If it worked before and doesn't now that leaves two options. One whatever was causing the wormhole has stopped working or two you're not in the same dimension which means…." Levy trailed off at her words. She looked at Naruto, her eyes wide in shock at what she just realized.

Makarov coughed getting both Naruto and Levy's attention. "If what you said is true levy is there a way for Naruto to return."

Nervously intertwining her fingers together Levy replied, "There are many different theories on other alternate dimensions. Some say there are is an infinite number others say every choice we make creates a brand new dimension so to be honest, I don't know."

Naruto balled his fists at this. He may not have understood a lot of what Levy said but he understood the last part, he may not be able to go home.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N

Whew almost 2,500 words of story! I just want to say thank you to everyone who has Read/Favorited/Followed/Reviewed this story. You are awesome XD. There seemed to be some confusion on my wormhole explanation in last chapter, I hope this chapter clears that up. If not leave a review and depending on how many don't understand ill either PM you or leave it in next chapters AN.

On with the story!

End A/N

Disclaimer – still stands

Chapter 3

"So why can't I summon from this different dimension thingy?" the still confused blonde asked Levy

Sighing at the lack of understanding the Naruto was showing. Levy began to explain "Remember how I said that a wormhole is like folding a piece of paper?" Thinking back Naruto gave a slight shake of his head yes. At this Levy grabbed two pieces of paper off of Makarov's desk. Laying the papers side by side on the desk levy continued to explain, "Okay, say this piece of paper" Levy points to the left piece of paper, "is your home dimension. You can summon your toads by folding the paper onto itself. Now the current dimension you're in is this one" Levy then points to the right piece of paper. "When you try to summon here what you're trying to do is bring the left and right pieces of paper together. Now, if I understand the theory behind your technique, you can fold the paper into itself but not onto another piece of paper."

Still skeptical, Naruto asked "So how did I get here then?"

Levy's face took on a thoughtful look "honestly, I'm not sure. That electricity the master mentioned earlier was probably the reason, but I don't know how or why it happened to you."

Struggling to grasp his situation the blonde asked another question, "Why can't I just jump from one paper to another?"

Smiling at the struggling blonde Levy began, "Your technique doesn't work that way. It just bends distance and time. Not the boundaries of our dimension."

Naruto frowned at this. This wasn't what he wanted to hear. He wanted to know how to get back to his friends, his family. He had promises to keep and a friend to bring back home. Hell, his home has just been destroyed! He has to help rebuild. He can't just be stuck here. He can't be!

Naruto slammed a fist onto the desk in front of him before saying "I have to get home, there has to be a way!"

"Levy will you leave us? I need to speak to Naruto privately." Makarov asked the quiet girl who was looked at her books in thought. She nodded before gathering her things and heading to the door.

After the door closed behind the short blue haired girl Makarov patted the blonde on the shoulder. "I'm an old mage so I have quite the number of friends Naruto. I will ask around and see if I can find anything out for you."

Naruto looked up at the old man and smiled, his blue eyes blinking back a single tear. "Thanks old man"

"Naruto, while you're stuck here, how would you like to join my guild?" The guild master inquired.

"What's a guild do?" Naruto asked skeptically. He didn't like the sound of joining some unknown group, especially without the Hokage's permission. He could be labeled a rogue ninja for that!

Makarov took a sip of his liquor before explaining, "A guild is where people come together to find jobs, make friends, and grow stronger. Fairy Tail is a guild for mages."

Naruto scratched his right cheek above his whisker marks before asking the guild master, "What's a mage?"

Leaning back in his chair Makarov answered "A mage is anyone who uses the natural energy or ethernano in the air around them to perform magic. There are many different types of magic from ice and fire magic to transformation and rune magic. Does that answer your question?"

Naruto sat and looked at the guild master for a few moments before exclaiming, "You mean, every one of you are always in **Sage mode** all the time!?"

Makarov blinked at the blonde twice before inquiring "What is this **Sage mode** you speak of?"

Naruto looked at the man before answering, "It's where you become one with nature, it allows you to access the natural flow of chakra around you and add it to your own chakra to boost your abilities"

Still slightly confused at the word chakra, Makarov leaned forward resting his elbows on his desk. "What is chakra?"

Naruto put his chin on his hand like he was thinking deeply before speaking. "If I remember right, it's your mental and physical energies mixed together. It allows you to perform a lot of useful jutsu and stuff."

Deciding to clarify his understanding Makarov asked "So it seems you create this chakra yourself and use it to perform these jutsu you mentioned, and you can take in the natural energy of the world to enhance your normal chakra." Receiving a nod from Naruto Makarov then went on to explain the basics of ethernano and magic. "Well ethernano works a little differently, mages take in ethernano and store it in their bodies and it's then used to make spells. Mages can't make ethernano themselves, so the only way we can use it is by taking some in from the air around us."

Naruto nodded before saying, "I think I get what you're saying old man. Now about joining your guild, what would I have to do if I did join?"

"Well, you take jobs and earn money. There are many types of jobs that vary from gardening to slaying monsters. Sometimes the guild can also be asked to deal with dark guilds and dark mages. Which are basically guilds or mages that are deemed criminal. Other than that it's just what I explained earlier." Makarov replied smoothly.

Naruto sat back in his chair and looked at the ceiling. " _I do need money, and if that's all I have to do in the guild it may be worth it. I may even meet someone who can help me get home!"_

Looking up at the guild master Naruto nodded his head yes before saying "I'll join your guild."

Makarov took a sip out of his mug before speaking, "Then go out to the bar and tell Mira that you need a stamp."

Nodding his accent Naruto began to head to the door. With one hand on the doorknob Naruto spoke, "Thanks old man, for being so nice to me."

Makarov snorted at the blonde's words as the door swung shut.

XXXXXXXXXX

"What color and where do you want it?" the silver haired girl said with a smile.

"Orange! And uhh, my right palm." The blonde replied.

"Ok, coming right up! Now just hold your hand out please." Mirajane said pleasantly.

Holding out his hand, Naruto watched as Mirajane brought a large stamp down onto his palm. Naruto wanting to inspect the new mark, brought his palm up to his face. Sure enough there was an orange guild mark there.

Taking a seat at the bar, Naruto turned to the woman next to him. She was a woman of average height with light brown hair that stretched down the middle of her back. She wore a light green tank top with skin tight jeans, though the most noticeable thing about her besides her larger than normal breasts was the large barrel of liquor that sat in front of her.

Noticing the blondes staring, the girl turned to look at him and smiled seductively "Wanna drink with me new guy?"

Naruto gulped at the large amount of alcohol in front of the brown haired girl before shaking his head no. Holding his hand out Naruto introduced himself, "Yo, I'm Naruto! How can you drink all of that?"

Laughing at the blondes question, the girl took Naruto's hand while saying, "Hi my names Cana and a lot of practice."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Later Naruto, Mira" Cana said as she walked out of the mostly empty guild hall.

Yawning Naruto stretched before standing and heading to the door. Before opening the door Naruto yelled over his shoulder, "Bye Mira, I'll see you tomorrow!"

The silver haired girl gave Naruto a cheery wave before going back to wiping down the bar.

Naruto begins walking toward what he guesses is Magnolia.

Reaching into his just retrieved leg pouch Naruto pulled out his wallet. While absently counting the very small pile of coins Naruto's mind started to wonder, " _I wonder if they take Ryo here. Probably not. I wonder what I'm going to do for food and a place to sleep._ "

Naruto returned his wallet to his pouch with a loud sigh, he didn't even have enough money for a cheap room back home. Naruto walked off the path he was on to head into the forest around him.

After walking for a good distance Naruto caught sight of a large rabbit hopping past a tree up ahead of him. Crouching down, Naruto slowly took out a kunai. Using the sneaking skills he learned from his master, Naruto snuck forward. Seeing the rabbit stop to sniff the air Naruto threw his kunai with deadly precision. " _Looks like I'm at least eating tonight._ "

XXXXXXXXXX

After eating his fill of the rabbit, Naruto was now walking around the forest aimlessly. " _I wonder what everyone is doing back home. I bet granny Tsunade is worried sick about me. She's probably put Kakashi sensei in the hospital by now for letting me get sent here, heh."_

Naruto continued to walk the forest for another few minutes until he came to a tree that was large enough for him to sleep in. Quickly jumping up to a branch, Naruto leaned back and rested his head on the trunk.

" _I wonder what ethernano is like. Pa told me that every living thing has chakra, from birds and trees to the bugs under our feet. I wonder if that's how the ethernano here works….."_ that was the last thought the blonde had before sleep overtook him.

XXXXXXXXXX

" _Naruto… This is a once in a life time request….. Please bring….. Please bring Sasuke back." A pink haired girl in a blood red dress asked as tears streamed down her face._

 _Darkness replaced this image with a voice ringing in the distance,_

" _That day… when I left you lying there. I spared your life on a whim, nothing more. Come to think of it, wasn't it always your dream to become Hokage? All of the time you spent chasing after me would've been better spent in training, wouldn't you agree, Naruto? But this time my whim is telling me to finish what I started."_

 _Naruto's own voice answered, "How could I ever be Hokage, when I can't even save a friend. Isn't that right, Sasuke."_

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto awoke with a shiver. His body covered in cold sweat mixing with the remaining morning dew. " _Why did I have to have that dream now? I can't do anything from here to keep my promise, or bring Sasuke back to the village_."

Rolling out of the tree, Naruto landed with the quiet thud of feet on earth. Naruto went to relieve himself before heading to the guild.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto! Did you sleep outside or something?" the silver haired bar maid asked the blonde as he took a seat.

"Yea haha. I found a good sized tree and just fell asleep. How did you know?" The sheepish blonde replied from the stool he was sitting on.

Instead of answering Mirajane reached over Naruto's shoulder to pull out a sizable twig from the blonde's hair.

"Guffaw!"

Hearing a snort to his left Naruto turned to glare the person responsible only to see Cana choking on her booze, alcohol flowing from each nostril as she tried to breathe in. Naruto's glare turned to pure laughter at the sight.

Finally done spewing alcohol, Cana turned to glare at the still laughing blonde. "I WAS DYING YOU ASS!" she yelled while pointing a finger at the blonde.

Naruto's laughing finally died down to just a mere smile as the brown haired beauty sipped her barrel sulkily. "If you were really dying I woulda helped you. Believe it!" the blonde said cheerily. The blonde then turned back to Mirajane, who was just smiling at the escapades of her guild mates. "Hey Mira, I need some money how do I go on a job?"

Mirajane's face took on a look of thoughtfulness before she answered. "You head over to the mission board." She points to the board before containing "Then you pick one that suits your interests and then bring it over to me so I can write down who has the mission. Then you just do it." Mirajane smiled at Naruto happy to help.

Nodding his thanks Naruto then headed over to the board to see if there was anything that he would like. Naruto stares at the board with a look of incredible concentration on his face.

Minutes fly by as Naruto's expression doesn't change, the only difference is the increasing redness of his skin. "AHHH!" the blonde yelled out in frustration before grabbing a handful of papers and heading back to the bar.

"I want to do these!" the blonde states before slamming his hand onto the bar.

Looking over papers Mira raises her eye at the blonde skeptically. "Are you sure you want to do these? "

Nodding his head yes Naruto gives a thumbs up "Of course I do! Believe it."

Before Mirajane can say anything else Cana grabs he papers and starts to read. After finishing she turns to the blonde with a serious face before bursting out laughing. "Ahahaha, you want to help an old lady take a bath, clean a pigsty, and interoperate ancient text! Ahahah"

At hearing what he had asked to do Naruto's face paled in embarrassment. "S Shuddup it's not like I can read any of these weird scribbles! The pictures just looked cool!"

Unfortunately for the blonde this just caused the woman to laugh harder.

Feeling a pat on his shoulder Naruto turned to hopefully see an ally. What he found instead was Makarov trying and failing not to laugh at his plight. After his laughing subsided into a smile Makarov took a sip out of his ever present mug before saying, "Naruto my boy, I know exactly who can help you with your language problem."

Looking thoughtful Naruto asked "Is it that Levy girl? She looked really smart. Like almost Shikamaru smart"

Makarov shook his head at the last part but ignored it. "No my boy, it's not her. Though she would be a great teacher, unfortunately she is currently on a mission and won't be back for another few days."

Naruto looked perplexed as he looked around the guild at all the members. "Then who is it?"

Just then a loud feminine voice could be heard throughout the guild, "Master, were back!"


	5. Chapter 4

A/N

What's up guys! Holy crap over 30 favs and follows! Thank you all! Well here's another chapter, I'm trying to move the story along at a reasonable pace but I'm not sure if it's fast enough. Also I'm trying to depict each character's personality, actions and abilities to how they are in canon but I'm not claiming to be perfect. If I make a mistake or someone seems 'off' please let me know and I'll try to change how I write their parts. One more thing, will you leave a review telling me how you like the story and how I could improve it? well thanks for reading this far!

On with the show!

End A/N

Disclaimer – still stands

Chapter 4

Naruto turned to the sound of the voice, curious to see who could quiet down the rowdy guild. There stood a woman with a deep scarlet hair, she was clad in a metal chest plate and a mid-thigh length blue skirt. She had metal gauntlets on that covered her hands and forearms.

Behind the scarlet haired woman were three other people. The first was a blonde followed by a pink haired man and a black haired man.

The blonde haired woman had a large chest which was covered scantily with a white and blue shirt that hung low revealing a large amount of cleavage, a mid-thigh length blue skirt and knee high black boots.

The pink haired man wore a sleeveless gold trimmed black shirt which was left open revealing his chest, white knee-length shorts, a black wristband on his left wrist and a scale-patterned scarf which was wrapped around his neck and shoulders.

The last of the group was the black haired man who was currently in the process of avoiding the pink haired man's punches while taking off his pants.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the group as they walked over towards the bar.

"Master, we are back from the mission to Hargeon town!" the scarlet haired woman told the guild master.

Makarov remained quiet as the pink haired man and the black haired man continued to bicker behind the armor clad woman.

"That's Erza in the armor, the other woman is Lucy, the pink haired man who is breathing fire at the ceiling is Natsu, and the one who is naked is Gray." A voice told the blonde from behind. Naruto turned his head to look over his shoulder at Mirajane as she stood there smiling happily.

"Three buildings."

Turning back to the conversation in front of him Naruto watched curiously.

Erza looked confused at what the guild master had said. She was about to speak but was cut off as he spoke again, "Three buildings…. You DESTROYED three buildings over a simple cake eating contest!"

Natsu and Gray stopped their fight to look at the guild master sheepishly.

"He started it!" Natsu said while pointing at an almost completely naked Gray

"You were the one who wanted to have Erza try a flaming cake! So YOU obviously started it flame brain!" The black haired mage said as he started to take off his boxers.

An audible squeak was heard from the blonde haired woman as she halfheartedly covered her eyes "Gray! Your clothes!"

"What is wrong with these people?" Naruto muttered to himself aloud.

"They're a bunch of weirdos. That's for sure!"

Naruto turned his head to see who had spoken only to see a blue cat with a green pack across its back. "Who are you anyway? You have whiskers like a cat but you don't look like a cat."

Naruto stared at the talking cat in front of him, toads were one thing but a talking cat?

Just then Makarov started to cry enormous streams of tears. "Do you know how much paperwork I am going to have to do now?" the guild master wailed comically through the tears.

Erza bowed her head toward the guild master "I am truly sorry master. My temper got out of hand and I lost control, it will never happen again."

Naruto watched the proceedings with a bemused smile covering his face, they were so happy here it was a pleasant change from the personality of so many ninja back home.

Now ignoring the still crying Makarov Erza turned to face Naruto. "So are you a new member? I don't think I've ever met you before. My names Erza Scarlet." Then she grabbed Naruto's hand and shook it violently.

Rubbing his sore hand Naruto smiled at the scarlet haired woman, "Naruto Uzumaki, and yea I just joined yesterday."

Before anything else could be said between the two, the pink haired man ran over. Natsu leaned in toward Naruto, stopping a few inches away from his face before saying, "Holy crap! Happy was right, you do have cat whiskers!"

"They're birth marks damn it!" Naruto huffed angrily.

Ignoring the blonde Natsu reached a hand out towards Naruto's face, poking one of the marks. "THEY EVEN FEEL REAL" Natsu yelled in excitement before receiving a fist to the face from Naruto.

"I told you they're birth marks you asshole!" Naruto yelled as Natsu went flying.

"QUIEEET"

At this everyone stopped what they were doing, save Natsu who was crawling out of a pile of tables.

Naruto turned to face the guild master who was standing beside him on the bar.

"Listen, I don't care how many buildings you break or how much paper work is forced upon me by the damned council." At this point, everyone, even Natsu, was facing Makarov, "Magic isn't about following rules. It's about following your heart. If you don't do what you believe is right your magic won't grow and neither will you. Fairy Tail mages do what we believe to be right, that's why we're the best!"

The guild hall thundered with cheers for the little speech Makarov had just given. Many members were holding an arm up with their hand closed save for their pointer finger, which was pointing up toward the ceiling.

The cheers soon turned into a happy conversation, giving the entire guild a nice atmosphere.

Naruto smiled to himself, " _It's so nice here. It's like what I always pictured a family to be. I wonder what Pervy Sage would think of this place, heh, he'd probably just be perving on all the girls…. I need to find a way home soon. I miss everyone, especially Sakura and Kakashi sensei…. I hope they're all ok."_

Naruto was brought out of his inner thoughts as someone spoke to him.

"So what magic do you use?"

Looking up Naruto found that it was the Gray person surrounded by Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Happy and the large muscled man, (whose name he had found out earlier) Elfman.

"I don't use magic." Naruto answered the half-naked mage causing the group's eyes to collectively widened.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So let me get this straight, you're a ninja from a different dimension. You use this chakra thing instead of ethernano, and you perform jutsu instead of magic."

Naruto nodded his head towards the now fully clothed black haired mage. "Yea, that's how it works."

"WOW so cool, you're a ninja!" Natsu said with stars in his eyes.

"Aye, sir!" The blue cat inputted.

Embarrassed, Naruto scratched the back of his head. "It's not that big of a deal really."

"So did you, you know, assassinate people?" the blonde haired girl asked timidly, causing all the listening guild members to tense slightly.

Naruto gulped, even he could tell that killing wasn't looked on in favor here. "I've never personally killed anyone….. I don't think anyway"

Everyone relaxed at this.

Natsu jumped at the blonde with a flaming fist raised "FIGHT ME!"

Before he could get close to Naruto however, Erza punched him in the back of the head causing the dragon slayer to go crashing into the ground. "Be quiet Natsu, you can fight him later. Naruto, what kind of jutsu do you use?"

"Well I use a lot of jutsu, so it's kind of hard to say just one." The blonde said before laughing.

"So that's why you couldn't read the mission requests huh"

Naruto turned to see Cana sitting a few seats down drinking from a mug.

"Yea I can read my language but yours is just a bunch of scribbled lines." Naruto said before his eyes widened. He then yelled at the guild master, "Hey old man, who were you going to have teach me the language here?"

Makarov turned from his spot on the bar and pointed at Erza. "She will, if she can teach Natsu then she can teach you." With that the guild master turned away.

Erza's eyes widened before a maniacal grin appeared on her face. "It took me three days to teach Natsu, I'm going to teach you in one."

Naruto's look of excitement faded quickly as he saw the scarlet haired girls face. Sliding back as far as he could on his stool Naruto held out his hands in defense. "W wait Erza, I'm not smart. It's going to take me more than one day, hell, more than three days, to learn an entire language!"

Gray spoke next, "If flame brain here could do it in three days I'm sure you can do it in one."

At hearing what Gray had said, Natsu punched him in the face. As Gray fell back he knocked into another guild member who then fell into another, soon the whole guild was fighting.

Naruto watched as another guild fight broke out right in front of him. He had never seen anything like this back in Konoha.

"Alright Naruto, follow me." The armored woman commanded.

"Wait I have a better idea!" Naruto said hastily before bringing his hands together and yelling, " **Shadow Clone jutsu!** "

A single clone popped into existence with a puff of smoke. The clone then turned and glared daggers at the original Naruto but didn't say anything.

"Ok Erza! My clone will remember everything you teach him, so have at him!" the original blonde said happily.

"Ohho. That is an interesting technique you have Naruto, however, two is better than one!" Erza said with a glint in her eyes. She then grabbed both Narutos by their collar and dragged them out of the guild hall.

Happy and Lucy both watched this with look of pity. " _Poor Naruto_ " they thought together.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto lay in bed, he was exhausted mentally. Not only had he been forced to learn enough of the language that he could read almost anything but he had been forced to use over 500 clones to do it! He hated learning stuff like that, that's why he skipped class all the time back at the academy! Naruto sighed aloud, " _At least Cana was nice enough to let me stay here for the night_."

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Naruto had just come in from the horrendous mental lesson from Erza. The guild hall was mostly empty, save those few that still had alcohol in their mugs. Naruto sat down at the bar beside Cana, "Hey Mira, can I get a bit of food? I haven't ate all day and I'm starving!"_

 _Mira nodded her head as she went about fixing a plate for the blonde._

" _Hey, I'm sorry for laughing at you earlier… I thought you were an idiot like Natsu. I didn't know you were from a different dimension."_

 _Looking over at the brown haired girl next to him Naruto smiled, "its ok heh, I am an idiot so you weren't wrong. Believe it!"_

 _At this point Mira had sat a large plate of food in front of the blonde. "It's on the house tonight" the silver haired girl said with a smile before walking down to another person._

 _Naruto turned to his plate and sniffed the air in anticipation. He then grabbed his fork and dug in._

 _While Naruto was tearing into his plate of food like a wild animal Cana was watching the blonde. "Hey Naruto, You slept outside last night right?"_

 _Swallowing his mouthful Naruto answered, "Yea heh I don't have any money, but its ok I'm used to sleeping outside." Question answered, the blonde continued to eat._

 _Cana sipped her mug in thought "If you want, you can use the spare bedroom at my place until you find a place of your own."_

 _At this Naruto choked on his food._

 _Naruto pictured an image of Jiraiya holding his thumb out towards the blonde while saying, "Remember Naruto, if a girl asks you to come over always say yes." Shaking his head vigorously Naruto was able to clear both his wind pipe and the image of Pervy Sage._

 _Finally able to breathe Naruto looked at Cana and held up his hands "No I couldn't! I can't impose like that!"_

 _Cana laughed at the blonde, "You're a member of Fairy Tail now so that makes you family. Family is supposed to watch out for one another, so you're staying at my place whether you like it or not!"_

 _Naruto looked around the mostly empty guild hall, they considered him family. Hardly anyone back home would have said that._

 _Naruto turned to the brown haired beauty with a genuine smile on his face. "Thank you."_

 _ **End flashback**_

Naruto rolled over onto his side, allowing him to look out the window.

" _I wonder if I'll ever get back home_ …. _It's so nice here, I almost down want to leave._ " Shaking his head to clear the thought Naruto rolled back over onto his back.

" _I wonder if there's a magic that could send me home. I don't know a way other than reverse summon and Levy said that's a no go plus I couldn't summon any toads. Damn it! I'm completely out of ideas. Wait…."_

Naruto's eyes widened in sudden realization.

" _I'm out of ideas, but the damned fox might have a way!"_

Naruto closed his eyes in concentration as he prepared to enter his mindscape.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N

Well I'm not sure where all these favorites and follows came from but I'm not complaining! I just want to say that I really struggled to write this chapter. I've never wrote some of the things I added in so I hope it reads ok XD. I hope I'm moving the plot along fast enough but I don't want to rush through the story too fast, sigh. Anyway thank you for reading this far and on with the show!

End A/N

Disclaimer – still stands

Chapter 5

 _Naruto stood in a large room that resembled a sewer. Pipes ran across the walls and ceiling, all leading into a large caged off room, water stood an inch deep everywhere the eye could see. Naruto walked forward through the water, toward the gate that separated the two rooms, he was here to see the Kyubi._

" _ **So the mighty Human has finally come to see me."**_ _A deep voice rumbled sarcastically through the sealed off cage. A pair of large red eyes bore into the blonde as he came to a stop a few feet away._

" _Listen you damned fox, I hate to say this but I need your help. Were in another dimension. I don't know how we got her and I don't know how to get home." Naruto informed the now visible fox._

 _The fox had crimson fur and nine large tails that flickered behind his also large torso. In size, he was larger than the entire guild building of Fairy Tail._

 _He was laying down resting its head on his front paws. His eyes were blood red slits that stared death at the blonde._

" _ **I am aware of our predicament human. I also know how we came to be here."**_ _The fox stated with a low chuckle emanating from the cage._

" _How did we get here then?" the now curious blonde inquired._

 _The chuckling stopped only to be replaced by a low growl that almost sounded like a humming._

" _ **I will tell you, but first you must get rid of this damned seal"**_ _the fox said to the blonde._

 _Naruto shook his head, "I can't do that Kyubi. You should have known my answer already."_

 _At the blonde's words, the fox threw himself at the cage in an attempt to break through the seal. A loud banging could be heard as the Kyubi hit but the gates didn't budge._

 _Naruto sighed as the fox continued to growl._

" _How did we end up here Kyubi" Naruto asked the fox again after it had laid back down._

" _ **I'll tell you human but it won't do you any good."**_ _The fox said through a deep growl._ _ **"It was that damned sensei of yours and that damned masked man as well. They both possess that accursed Sharingan and that space-time jutsu."**_

" _Do you mean Kakashi sensei's_ _ **Kamui**_ _?" The blonde asked the fox._

 _The fox bared its teeth at the blonde before speaking,_ _ **"Yes, that jutsu. It seems that your sensei used it on you at the same time as the masked man. That caused a temporary tear in the dimension and sent us to this place."**_

" _So then, do you know a way I-we can get home?" the blonde asked hopefully._

" _ **Why should I tell you, a mere human?"**_ _The fox thundered_

" _Because were stuck here together." Naruto said as his blue eyes stared at the fox calmly._

 _The fox lowered its head to its paws before closing its eyes._ _ **"I know of no way to pass through dimensions human. Now leave me."**_

 _Naruto lowered his head, a look of sadness passed over his face before he closed his eyes, ready to leave. "Maybe someday you won't call me just plain human. My name is Naruto, ya know." Then Naruto disappeared from his mindscape._

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto's eyes fluttered open as sunlight shone on his face. The blonde groaned as he rolled out of bed. Stretching, Naruto's nose twitched. He raised one arm back up before lowering it quickly. He needed to bathe. He looked around at the clothes he had been wearing ever since he awoke three days before. One pair of boxers, his tattered orange jumpsuit, his black armored undershirt, and his headband. He grabbed his storage scroll out of his leg pouch and unrolled it on the bed.

By channeling chakra into the scroll Naruto was able to unseal the contents. Inside the scroll was another jumpsuit and another pair of undergarments as well as spare sandals and a few kunai.

After sealing up his old clothes, minus the white boxers he wore, Naruto headed to the bath.

After knocking and getting no reply Naruto hesitantly stepped into the bathroom. " _So this is what a girl's bathroom looks like."_

The room was fairly large with the bath and sink sitting right next to each other across from the toilet.

Naruto walked over to the sink and picket up one of the various bottles that littered its surface.

After inspecting the bottle Naruto shrugged his shoulders and sat it back down. He turned to the tub and began to fill it with steaming hot water.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stepped out of the bathroom in a new orange jumpsuit. Naruto's stomach growled loudly causing the blonde to wince, he needed to eat.

Opening the door to the kitchen Naruto stepped in. There sat Cana at the counter munching on a piece of toast in underwear that left little to the imagination. Seeing the blonde, Cana raised a hand in welcome as she continued to munch her toast.

Naruto looked at Cana before waving back, a large smile adorned his face. Naruto's stomach growled again breaking the blonde's perverted thoughts.

"Did you sleep well last night?" the scantily dressed woman asked Naruto as he walked toward the fridge.

Naruto pulled out a carton of milk before replying, "Yea, I slept ok."

"I'm giving you a free show right now and all you can do is make a bowl of cereal." The brown haired woman teased the blonde as he prepared his breakfast.

"Shut up!" the blonde retorted as his face started to redden.

Cana laughed at the blonde's embarrassment. "So since you're staying here for free, I want you to vote for me in the upcoming Miss Fairy Tail contest."

Naruto looked up at Cana as he swallowed a bite of cereal, "What's that?"

Cana grabbed a piece of paper and held it up for the blonde to read. "It's a beauty contest that's held every year during Magnolia's Harvest Festival, the prize is 500,000 jewels!"

At hearing this, a wide grin adorned the blondes face. " _Beauty contest, huh._ "

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Naruto!" the pink haired dragon slayer yelled as Naruto entered the guild hall. "When are we going to fight?"

Naruto clasped his hands behind his head as he walked toward the pinkette, "Alright Natsu, the festival is today so want to give it a shot tomorrow?"

"No fight me now!" the dragon slayer yelled at the blonde.

"Shut it Salamander!" came a yell from across the guild by the iron dragon slayer, Gajeel.

Naruto watched with amusement as Natsu started to yell back at the other dragon slayer. He didn't find it hard to believe dragons or dragon slayers existed, I mean he had a giant pissed off fox in his stomach so what right did he have to doubt.

"Ah Naruto, are you going to watch the Contest later?"

Naruto turned and had to look down at the short guild master that had just questioned him.

Naruto grinned before motioning Makarov into a quiet corner of the guild hall. "Actually old man, I think I'm going to participate."

Makarov snorted at the blonde's words before replying "Unless I'm wrong on this, you aren't a girl."

Naruto smirked triumphantly, "Ahh, but I can transform into quite a sexy lady and no one has to actually know it's me."

Makarov raised an eyebrow at this, "Then why are you telling me?"

Naruto scratched his head sheepishly, "I don't actually know how to apply and I didn't want to ask Mira…. You're the guild master so you should know how, right?"

Makarov sighed heavily before beginning to explain the ins and outs of applying to the excited blonde.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was currently transformed into Naruko, the blonde's female counterpart. Naroko was wearing am orange tee shirt that clung tightly to her body, showing off her quite large chest, and a tan mini skirt. Her hair was done up in twin pig tails that stretched down most of her back.

Lucy walked back behind the curtains a smug smile on her face, apparently her cheerleading routine had gone to plan. She was greeted by Erza and Juvia, the latter of the two was glaring at the blonde celestial wizard with jealousy.

"Next on our list is entry number 8! She's a new member who is making her debut here today, Naruko!"

Hearing his female name being called Naruto gave a wave to the other contestants before walking out onto the stage.

"This dazzling blonde will transform your heart into putty with her transformation magic!" a man who had announced himself earlier to be Max, yelled enthusiastically into a microphone.

Naruko strutted forward, puffing out her chest before stopping at the edge of the stage. She leaned forward and brought her right hand to her mouth, she then blew a kiss into the crowd. The crowd went wild, cheering and stomping as Naruko leaned back up. She brought her hands together and in a puff of smoke, she was now wearing a purple skimpy devil's outfit complete with a tail and horns.

Naruko was about to pose anew when a new voice could be heard over the cheering. "ENTRY NUMBER NINE"

Naruto turned to see a woman with light brown hair and a large chest. She was wearing glasses over her brown eyes and a green dress covered her body.

Placing her hands on her hips and bending forward Naruko turned to glare at the intruder and give the crowd behind her a treat. "Who the hell are you? This is my turn so wait for yours!"

Ignoring the blonde the intruder strutted forward while speaking, "I am the very definition of fairy. Not to mention the very definition of beauty. I am the only woman here who embodies everything men desire, therefore the winner is…. Me the lovely Evergreen. Now this idiotic contest can end!"

Naruko stepped in front of the now dubbed Evergreen and pointed a finger at her, "Look lady, it's not your turn so get back in line! You're not even that pretty."

Evergreen turned her head to look at the blonde in front of her, "And who might you be?"

"Naruko don't look her in the eye!" Gray shouted as Evergreen reached for her glasses.

Naruto clenched his eyes shut as he jumped back, landing on the railing in front of the stage.

"Everyone run!" Max shouted to the panicked crowd. The screams of the crowd quickly died down as they left the building.

"What do you think you're doing Evergreen? You'll ruin the festival for everyone!" Makarov exclaimed as he walked toward the stage.

Naruto quickly dispelled his **Henge** before jumping to land next to Gray and Elfman. Gray turned to look at the blonde but decided not to say anything until later.

Evergreen chuckled as the curtain behind her raised up to reveal the other contestants who had been turned to stone. "On the contrary, I think things are getting a little interesting. It's a shame I couldn't turn the little cross dressing transformation mage to stone but I've got enough hostages"

"Don't be a fool Evergreen, return them to normal this instant!" Makarov ordered.

Just then a large bolt of lightning hit the stage. A man with blonde hair stepped out of the lightning.

Naruto noticed two other people appear along with the new comer. Naruto leaned in next to Gray, "Who are they?"

"That's Laxus, he is the master's grandson. The others are his personal body guards the Thunder God Tribe."

Naruto's eyes widened as a bolt of lightning almost struck a petrified girl.

"I'm taking these girls hostage, break the rules and ill break them all one by one, or I could just smash them all right now!" Laxus taunted Makarov.

"I am not amused Laxus, stop fooling around." The short guild master said as he took a step forward.

"I'm serious old man" Laxus replied smugly

Just then the other two who had appeared earlier jumped onto the stage behind Laxus. The first to speak was the green haired man in a red overcoat with a sword on his left hip. "I've always wondered who was the strongest in the guild, now it's time to find out."

The second to speak was a man covered in a long cloth covered in vertical stripes, which extend up to his head to cover it in a tight hood so that only his hands and face were visible. "Yea, let's have some fun!"

"There's only one rule, whoever is left standing in the end is the winner. It's a Fairy Tail battle royal!" the blonde said as a triumphant smirk covered his face.

Just then Natsu spoke up, "Nice and simple, that's just how I like it. I'm all fired up now!"

Naruto looked at the pink haired dragon slayer sharply. " _Does he not realize that his friend's lives are in danger?_ "

Naruto was brought out of his thought as Natsu rushed Laxus, only to get struck by a bolt of lightning.

Naruto watched with keen eyes at how easily Natsu was knocked out. His mind whirling with strategies as the woman, Evergreen, listed the rules. _"Three hours and all of Magnolia as the battlefield."_

Just then Makarov yelled in outrage as he started to grow to enormous heights, "I WONT STAND FOR THIS!"

Laxus just smirked as his entire body started to glow brightly, "Now now simmer down old man, it's all part of the festival, Right? LET THE BATTLE OF FAIRY TAIL BEGIN!" Laxus body seemed to explode with light as he finished his little speech. The explosion of light caused everyone in the room to avert their eyes, by the time it had dissipated the group was gone.

Elfman was the first to speak, "LETS GO! We've got to man up and save our girls!"

Yells of agreement was heard as the majority of Fairy Tail mages ran out of the building.

Naruto was mad. He liked the people here, they were nice to him and even called him their family. Now one of their own was taking people hostage for a simple game. He was furious.

Naruto closed his eyes and shook his head. He can't let his emotions run wild, if the Kyubi breaks free there's no captain Yamato to seal it back up. Naruto took a deep breath and then exhaled. His eyes slid open to reveal calm blue eyes.

He had to stop Laxus to protect his new friends. "I will save you guys. Believe it!" the blonde whispered before turning to run out the door.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N

Whew, I hope you all like this chapter… I've never wrote one like this before so I hope it's not a letdown. Anyway thanks for reading this far and thank you everyone who has followed/favorited/reviewed!

On with the show!

End A/N

Disclaimer – still stands

Chapter 6

Naruto tapped his foot impatiently as he stared daggers at the sealed entrance of the guild. He had been so engrossed in finding Laxus and kicking his ass that he hadn't even noticed Makarov run into an invisible wall.

 _Flashback_

" _I will save you guys. Believe it!" the blonde whispered before turning to run out the door._

 _Naruto ran toward Makarov who was currently standing at the threshold of the guild building. The blonde barely glanced at the short guild master as he passed him and ran right into an invisible wall._

 _Naruto's face pressed into the invisible barrier with the loud crunching of bone._

" _OWWW! What the hell!" the blonde yelled in shock and pain as he backed up away from the door._

 _End flashback_

"Makarov, why is Laxus doing this?" Naruto asked the guild master who was currently standing in front next to the entrance watching the results of the fights with anger.

"I fear it's because he feels he can't get out of my shadow and get the recognition he deserves." Makarov said with a sigh before raising a fist to the barrier, "But that doesn't give him the right to pit my children against one another!"

"Old man…." Naruto mumbled softly

"BUT WHY? IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!" Natsu exclaimed as he ran up to stand on the other side of Makarov. Natsu's entire body was shaking in anger as he rushed at the barrier, only for his face to hit the wall. "I want to fight too!"

Naruto watched the dragon slayer struggling against the barrier as Makarov's arm grew out and slapped him on the back of the head. "Why do you want to fight your friends?"

Natsu turned to the guild master in indignation, "Because it's a tournament to see who's the strongest!"

"IT'S NOT A TOURNAMENT!" the short guild master yelled at the pinkette, "it's nothing more than a trap. If we don't stop the Thunder God Tribe in time, the girls are going to be smashed to pieces. I know everyone is trying to stop that from happening, but they're going about it the wrong way. If we keep fighting amongst ourselves, the girls are as good as dead."

"Come on gramps, you don't seriously think he would hurt them do you? I know he can be a real pain sometimes but he's still one of us! This is obviously a bluff" the pink haired dragon slayer replied with a grin.

"Natsu, are you an idiot?" Naruto asked the dragon slayer quietly.

"Huh what'd you say Naruto?" the dragon slayer said as he turned toward the blonde ninja.

"I asked if you were an idiot. Even if Laxus is bluffing, he's putting these girls' lives in danger in the process. He's turning comrade on comrade and has taken his own as hostages to do so." Naruto clenched his fists as he said this, his anger rising again, "and I just can't stand that! My sensei taught me a very important lesson once, _those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum_. Laxus has done both. He has abandoned the rules AND abandoned his friends, he is the worst kind of scum. And once I get out of here I am going to teach him a lesson by breaking every bone in his body."

Naruto was shaking in anger at this point, he could feel his nails and canines starting to grow and took a few calming breathes.

Makarov and Natsu stared at the blonde with open mouths. This is the first time they had seen the blonde get angry since joining the guild and they weren't expecting it.

"Break every bone in my body huh newbie" a voice said from behind the group.

Naruto turned around, a kunai sliding into his hand, and rushed the man only to pass through his body.

"It's a **Thought Projection** " Happy inputted to the blonde as he turned back around.

"If you're going to break every bone in my body why are you and Natsu sitting inside here? Scared?" the lightning dragon slayer taunted the two.

"Were stuck!" Natsu yelled at the same time that Naruto also yelled "You wish!"

Laxus scoffed at the two and instead turned his attention to his grandfather, Makarov. "How's it feel huh? You think of the guild members as your children right? Must be tough watching your little kiddies tear each other apart. It's too bad Natsu and Erza can't join the game, because you don't have anyone left who's strong enough to take on the Thunder God Tribe." Laxus smirked at the look of anger that was plastered on Makarov's face, "So old man you ready to throw in the towel?"

Naruto yelled in frustration "Hey don't ignore my strength you bastard!"

"Gray is still in the game you know! He's just as strong as Natsu too!" the little blue cat yelled defiantly at the enemy dragon slayer.

Natsu yelled at his flying friend in disapproval, "There's no way he's as strong as me!"

Laxus just scoffed at this, "Gray? You're going to pin your hopes on that loser?"

"I wouldn't underestimate that boy's power if I were you" Makarov replied.

Just then another victor was announced behind the group. Gray had been defeated by Bickslow.

"AHAHAHA and that chump was going to save you?" Laxus laughed before walking closer toward Makarov, "Alright so who is going to beat the Thunder God Tribe now old man?"

Happy replied this time "Gajeel will!"

"I don't think so, he's made it clear that he doesn't wanna play. Which doesn't surprise me, that guy couldn't care less what happens to the guild." Laxus said with an uncaring look on his face.

"What, am I invisible?" the pink haired dragon slayer yelled indignantly.

"You might as well be if you can't get through that barrier." Laxus said before laughing.

Makarov sighed heavily "Enough. It isn't worth their suffering. I surrender. You've had your fun, now stop this." Makarov turned to look at Laxus only to hear laughter.

"What's gotten into you? I thought you were the master of the almighty Fairy Tail guild. You can't just give up at the drop of a hat! But, if you insist on quitting, then by all means hand the guild over to me and take an early retirement."

"Why you gotta play dirty? Why don't you come here and face us? HUH?" Natsu yelled at the projection in anger

Makarov's body shook with unbridled rage as he spoke through clenched teeth, "I should've known! This was your goal all along wasn't it?"

"You've only got an hour and a half old man. Make the announcement over the loud speaker for all of Magnolia to hear or the statues crumble to dust. Which do you prefer more _Master_ you title or your children." Laxus told the murderous guild master with a cocky grin before looking at the other occupants of the room. Seeing Naruto the dragon slayer laughed, "HAH, that little blonde is so scared has frozen in place. Should've known he was all bark"

Laxus then turned and faded from sight.

Makarov and Natsu both turned to see Naruto who was infect standing as still as a statue. Makarov was about to tap the blonde's shoulder when a crunch was heard from behind the counter of the bar.

All occupants of the room other than Naruto turned to see Gajeel stand up, a plate and fork in his mouth.

Makarov gave the blonde behind him a quick glance before turning back to Gajeel, "Gajeel will you fight for the guild?"

XXXXXXXXXX

" _This energy… it's not normal chakra. It's something else. It's hard to mix with my chakra. If I'm not careful I'm going to turn into a toad." Naruto floated in blackness as he continued to try and harness the energy of the new world._

" _It's almost the same… but it's not…it's denser and yet thinner at the same time. This energy, this ethernano, it so fluid, it floats around and in everything. Just mix with my chakra damn it!" Naruto was still floating in the darkness of his mind as he concentrated on the energies he was mixing._

XXXXXXXXXX

"He's not moving, not even when I poke him." Natsu said to the group that was standing around Naruto.

"He's not dead though because I can see him breathe." Gajeel inputted from beside the pinkette.

Makarov sighed. "I think I know what he's doing. He told me that he can harness the natural energies around him to increase his abilities. If I had to guess I'd say it's that."

"I wonder if Erza has beat up Laxus yet." Happy said as he floated around the blond ninja.

Just then all the statues of petrified girls glowed a bright white, before fading to normal. In the statues place stood the now un-petrified females.

"Erza vs. Evergreen. Winner Erza. Well Laxus you're all out of hostage's boy. Can't continue with your game now can you!" Makarov exclaimed triumphantly.

"LUCY!" the blue cat cried as he flew into the blonde celestial wizard's large chest.

XXXXXXXXXX

" _I'm almost there. Just a little more. It's almost right. It almost feels like normal, just a little more"_

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto opened his eyes. His pupils had turned to black horizontal rectangles, his eye coloring had changed from a bright blue to a deep orange and he had orange pigmentation around the outside of his eyes.

Naruto looked around and saw that the main hall was empty. Naruto closed his eyes, maybe he could sense where everyone was by their chakra. " _I can feel thousands of people around the town but I can't pinpoint who is who."_

Naruto looked up. He couldn't tell who was who but there was a large group standing on one of the balconies above him.

Naruto ran to the stairs and headed up.

Naruto threw open the door to see Natsu and the others. He didn't see Makarov though.

"It looks like Lightning Lacrima to me." Levy said as Naruto slid open the door.

Walking up behind the iron dragon slayer Naruto spoke, "Gajeel where is the old man and what's that in the sky"

Gajeel jumped forward slightly before turning around to glare at the blonde. "Where the hell have you been blondie, and what the hell happened to your face?"

"It's my **Sage Mode**. Now answer my questions." Naruto replied quickly.

Gajeel sneered at the blonde before answering, "The old man's heart is giving him trouble he just collapsed a few minutes ago. And as for the sky, your guess is as good as mine."

"Thank you" Naruto said as he turned to listen as Cana as she explained what was going on.

"They may not look that dangerous but they're filled with lightening magic. This could get ugly, let's just hope he doesn't set them off."

Naruto stepped forward toward Cana, "What would happen if he activated them?"

The group turned to look at the blonde and their eyes widened as they saw his new look.

Cana shook her head before replying, "Magnolia and everyone inside of it would be burned to a crisp."

Bisca stepped forward and reequipped a magical sniper rifle, "I won't let that Happen. Target locked on! **Stinger Shot!** "

As Bisca said this a fast moving magical bullet shot toward one of the many Lacrima that dotted the sky before blowing it up.

The group cheered only Naruto wasn't cheering as his enhanced sensing ability felt the magic coming. He ran forward and pushed Bisca out of the way of the magic only for it to follow and strike her.

Bisca screamed in pain as her body was electrocuted by the magic. Her body convulsed as she glowed with electricity. The lightning stopped and Bisca collapsed to the ground.

The group rushed over to Bisca as she lay on the ground unconscious.

Naruto gritted his teeth in anger. Here he was, a powerful ninja capable of using **Sage Mode** and he was stuck in this damned barrier. Naruto briefly wondered if this is how the Kyubi felt but pushed the thought aside for later.

Naruto nodded to himself before taking a few calming breathes, the blonde then walked toward the edge of the balcony and jumped over to land on the roof. He reached his hand out as he felt for the barrier. Finding it he cocked his fist back and punched as hard as he could. Naruto's punch connected with a loud bang, red runes appeared around the point of impact and spread to cover a large area of the barrier before fading back to invisible.

The group behind Naruto watched in shock as the blonde brought his hands together, a perfect clone appeared beside Naruto. Naruto stretched his hand out to the clone, Naruto and his clone then formed a Rasengan. Naruto raised the jutsu up to touch the barrier. The jutsu passed through easily but once Naruto's hand reached the barrier he could no longer push forward.

Naruto sighed and dispelled both jutsu before turning to look at the awestruck mages behind him. He jumped back onto the balcony next to the group as Natsu ran forward. "THAT WAS SO COOL!" the pink haired dragon slayer exclaimed excitedly before catching sight of the downed Bisca and calming down. Natsu looked around at his friends and the town before screaming loudly. He jumped off the balcony and ran at the barrier head first with the same effect as Naruto's punch.

Levy looked at the blonde and then at the still struggling Natsu, "you're not going to break through his enchantment Natsu…. It's a type of script magic so I think I might be able to break the spell."

This got the groups attention quickly.

Naruto looked at Levy sharply, "Are you sure?"

The petite blue haired mage nodded her head, "I just need some time"

Gajeel grinned as Natsu smashed his burning hands together.

Naruto looked up at the floating lightning Lacrima above the city, "Levy, while you're getting rid of this stupid barrier, I'm going to destroy those Lacrima."

A/N

Can any of you guess why Naruto's **Rasengan** was able to pass through the barrier but his fist couldn't?

End A/N


End file.
